Fistrick
Fistrick is a villain in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Fistrick has an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt also with a skull on it. He dons purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them. History Fistrick is a small time crime lord and arms dealer operating out of Bellwood. He operates by stealing alien technology, strongly implying to have killed the previous owner, reverse engineering it, using Megawhatts to power it, and selling it to the highest bidder. Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko caught wind of the project when they attempted to bring in one of his thugs, Corvo, for questioning and released his Megawatts. Ben and Rook followed the Megawatts back to Fistrick's hideout where they fought his thugs and after defeating them Fistrick himself in his Class 12 Armored Mecha Suit. Ben used Gravattack to defeat Fistrick by holding him still for Rook to shoot his Megawatts off of him. Fistrick was subsequently taken into custody by the Plumbers but was shortly thereafter either released or escaped. Fistrick later acquired a planet destroying satellite weapon and positioned it near Revonnah so that he could use the planet's Amber Ogia as fuel for the weapon. He went to the planet and trained the local Muroids to steal the Amber Ogia for him as well as pilots for his mecha-harvestors. Ben and Rook discovered the plot while visiting Rook's family on Revonnah. Fistrick brought Ben to his satellite intending to kill him with it but Ben narrowly escaped the death trap and defeated Fistrick and the Muroids as Kickin Hawk while Rook rallied his people and defeated the Muroids. In Special Delivery, he, Zombozo, and Trumbipulor try to steal a Dwarf Star from Ben, but were defeated by Armodrillo. They tried again with other villains led by Psyphon, but were defeated again by Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities Fistrick claims that his business is reverse-engineering, mass producing and selling alien technology. From this, it can be determined that he possesses a degree of above average intelligence. On top of that, he's shown to possess leadership skills which relies on intimidation rather than charisma or charm. He also claimed to be a bodybuilder and was able to punch a punching bag off of its chain and across a room. From this, it can also be determined that he possesses above average strength. Finally in combat, he utilized a large Megawhatt-powered exo-suit which was shown to fire a large arsenal of missiles and laser weapons. He also appears to be a skilled animal trainer as he taught the Muroids how to walk upright, fight, and use heavy machinery. He is very strong for a human, considering that he could compete in direct combat against certain types of aliens, he also shown to have some degree of durability, as he was able to recover quickly after Shocksquatch threw him to a wall and managed to leave a mark behind. It took three kicks from Kickin Hawk to knock him down. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''A Jolt From The Past'' (first appearance) *''Bros In Space'' *''Special Delivery'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe Vs. Tennyson'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Fistrick is the first human villain to visit another planet on-screen. *Fistrick resembles Bane from DC's Batman due to his powers and his mask. *It was revealed in Bros In Space that his shoes are actually insulating shoes. *Fistrick was designed by Chap Yaep.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/522790038400950822 References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Human Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Residents of Bellwood